Uma noite de amor
by Ana Souza
Summary: Após um simples convite de Tommy e muita resistência de Megan, eles finalmente tem uma noite de amor.
1. Chapter 1

— Que tal a gente sair pra beber alguma coisa? — Tommy convida Megan ao entrar na sala da mesma. Ela o olha com um _não_ estampado na testa, mas Tommy não desiste. — Qual é Megan. É só uma bebida. Hoje o dia foi exaustivo, precisamos relaxar um pouco.

— Claro. — ela diz levantando da cadeira. — Mas farei isso na minha casa, na minha cama e sozinha.

— Estou falando em relaxar a mente e não o corpo. Vamos lá, somos amigos. Você está com medo de quê?

— Ok, Tommy. Você me venceu pelo cansaço antes mesmo de me fazer senti-lo. — Megan pega a bolsa em cima da mesa e caminha ao redor da mesma.

— Eu sabia que você iria acabar aceitando. — Tommy fala quando ela se aproxima.

— Você é tão irritante. — ela diz encarando-o com os lábios bem próximos aos dele.

E assim eles saem...

Naquele dia Megan estava sem carro, então foram no carro de Tommy — coisa que ele adorou porque sabia que iria deixá-la em casa, mesmo que ela insistisse em pegar um taxi.

Megan já estava em sua quarta taça de vinho e começava a dar sinal de que a bebida já estava fazendo efeito. Ela começou a ficar mais desinibida e as risadas eram constantes, nem parecia a Megan durona que nunca abaixava a guarda. Tommy estava adorando tudo aquilo, Megan sempre foi uma mulher inteligente e bem interessante. Conversar com ela era esquecer que o resto do mundo existia.

Sem conseguir conter-se, Tommy fez um carinho na face de Megan, e devido a esse simples gesto ela se lembrou de montar a guarda e logo se esquivou de qualquer coisa que poderia vir a rolar ali. Megan ainda sentia-se insegura em relação ao Tommy, a experiência do relacionamento que teve com ele há vinte anos não tinha sido tão agradável assim.

— Eu adorei o convite. — ela diz dando o ultimo gole no vinho, deixando a taça sobre o balcão do bar. — É... Eu realmente adorei. — Megan repete sorrindo ao olhar para Tommy. Estava surpresa consigo mesma por ter achado aquele momento com ele tão agradável.

Ela levanta do banco e Tommy faz o mesmo.

— Você já vai? — ele pergunta.

— Claro! Ou você espera que eu fique pra você me dar mais bebida e assim ficar mais fácil de tentar me levar pra cama?

— Megan... — ele a olha com um ar sério. — Não preciso tentar deixar você bêbada pra poder ter algo com você. Você só vai pra cama comigo se você quiser. — Tommy diz ofendido.

— Sério que você ficou ofendido? — Megan pergunta soltando uma risada. — Obrigada pelo vinho, Tommy. — ela dá as costas e vai rumo à saída.

— Ei! — Tommy segura Megan pelo braço. — Eu deixo você em casa.

— Não precisa, eu pego um taxi. — ela recusa livrando seu braço da mão dele.

— Você só vai sair daqui se for pra entrar no meu carro.

— Nossa, adorei o tom de ordem. Achei até excitante. — ela comenta chegando mais perto, deixando sua boca bem próxima à dele. — Deve ser efeito do vinho. — Megan sussurra no ouvido de Tommy. — Agora pague a conta enquanto espero no carro. — ela diz ao olhá-lo dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele, saindo do bar logo em seguida.

Assim que o carro para de frente a casa, Megan se livra do cinto de seguranças e trata logo de se despedir de Tommy.

— Boa noite. — ela diz abrindo a porta do carro.

— Espera! — Tommy a segura antes que ela saia. — Não vai me convidar para entrar?

— Porque acha que eu faria isso? — ela pergunta estampando um sorrisinho cheio de desdém nos lábios.

— Para ser educada?!

— E porque eu deveria ser?

— Porque você é uma mulher gentil.

— Tchau, Tommy. — Megan sai do carro e ao ficar de pé se desequilibra, mas não chega a cair. Tommy sai do carro e vai até ela para ajudá-la.

— Eu levo você até a porta.

— Não precisa. Não estou bêbada, ok? Foi apenas o salto.

Tommy não dá ouvido e segurado-a firme pela cintura leva Megan até a porta de casa. Enquanto Megan procurava as chaves dentro da bolsa, Tommy a observava em silencio.

— Você já pode ir. — ela diz sentindo-se incomodada. — Já achei as chaves, viu? — ela diz chacoalhando as chaves na altura do rosto. Tommy num gesto rápido pega as chaves da mão dela.

— Só devolvo se você me chamar pra entrar e me oferecer uma ultima taça de vinho.

— Você não desiste, não é?

— Nunca.

Eles finalmente entram na casa. Megan deixa a bolsa e o sobretudo vermelho no sofá, vai até a cozinha, pega duas taças e serve o vinho para ambos.

— Gostei dessa sua casa. — Tommy comenta andando até onde Megan estava.

Encostados no enorme balcão da cozinha, eles tomavam o vinho enquanto se olhavam.

— Você está ainda mais bonita do que quando nos conhecemos. — ele diz quebrando o silencio.

— Você também não está nada mal.

— Nada mal?! — ambos sorriem e aquele sorriso que Tommy viu nos lábios dela fez com que seu desejo de beijá-la aumentasse ainda mais. Ele se aproxima e deixa seu corpo bem próximo ao dela.

— Acho que estamos muito perto um do outro. — ela diz temendo o perigo que aquela proximidade teria.

— Não o suficiente.

Tommy encosta todo o corpo nela e a beija nos lábios. Um beijo rápido, porém suficiente para acender todo o desejo que estava guardado dentro dela.

— Humm. — Megan estreita os olhos ao encará-lo. — E aquela conversinha de não me levar pra cama?

— Ainda estamos na cozinha, mas você acaba de me convidar a te levar pra lá.

— Não. — ela balança a cabeça de um lado pro outro. — Não mesmo. — Megan o afasta conseguindo manter certa distância dele.

— Megan...

— Isso não vai dar certo, Tommy. Melhor você ir.

Megan estava resistente demais. Ela o amava, mas tinha medo de se entregar e Tommy decepcioná-la mais uma vez. Ainda não se sentia pronta para encarar um relacionamento.

— Não, Megan. — ele avança até ela. — Eu não vou sair por aquela porta sem que você olhe em meus olhos e diga que realmente quer que eu vá.

Megan olha-o em silêncio, o coração disparado só faltava saltar pela boca. O olhar era intenso, penetrante e completamente perigoso. O desejo de outro beijo foi crescendo cada vez mais, assim como em Tommy, que não hesitou e a tomou mais uma vez em seus braços, colando seus lábios aos dela.

Cambaleando foram em direção ao quarto, esbarrando entre paredes e móveis no meio do caminho...


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente eles entram no quarto. O blazer de Tommy e a blusa de Megan ficaram no meio do caminho. Entre beijos e caricias mais duas peças de roupas foram ao chão, deixando Megan apenas de calcinha e sutiã; ambos pretos, e Tommy de calça. Abraçados eles foram rumo à cama, Megan caiu sobre a mesma batendo as costas no colchão. Sua risada escandalosa fez a excitação de Tommy aumentar e rapidamente ele livrou-se da calça e sapatos que vestia. Ele segurou uma das pernas de Megan, e devagar, tirou uma das belíssimas botas preta que ela usava, fazendo o mesmo gesto com a outra. Ao segurar em cada joelho dela, ambos dobrados, Tommy separou-lhe as pernas; e bem devagar, se colocou entre elas pesando seu corpo sobre o de Megan.

Com suaves beijos, Tommy fez um caminho da barriga até o pescoço e aquilo provocou vários arrepios na pele macia e bem cuidada de Megan. A ereção dele esfregava-se no sexo e na barriga dela, que ofegante, ia ficando cada vez mais excitada, cada vez mais ansiosa para senti-lo dentro dela mais uma vez depois de anos.

— Senti tanta falta de você... Desse seu corpo. — ele falava enquanto a beijava. — Te reencontrar foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida.

— Nos afastamos por sua causa. — Megan como sempre jogava a culpa na cara de Tommy. — Foi você que... — Tommy a interrompe dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

— Não vou deixar você ficar lembrando-se de como fui um idiota. — ele diz olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela. — Não hoje. Não agora. – ele a beija mais uma vez. — Esqueça o passado ao menos esta noite.

— Me faça esquecer então... — ela o desafiou.

Tommy volta a colar seus lábios aos de Megan e dessa vez num beijo mais intenso, mais profundo. Num gesto rápido e forte Megan foi tirada da cama, ficando assim nos braços de Tommy. Ele era um homem forte; de corpo escultural e sua pegada era de enlouquecer qualquer mulher.

Totalmente excitada, Megan sentia a potente ereção de Tommy em suas nádegas. Ela estava com as pernas cruzadas ao redor da cintura dele e as mãos agarravam-lhe a cabeça; os cabelos dele emaranhavam-se por entre os dedos dela. Megan mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e depois o sugou. Nesse momento Tommy a abraçou tão forte que Megan quase não conseguiu respirar.

Tommy sentou-a numa pequena mesa que continha no quarto; derrubando livros e porta-retratos ao fazê-lo. As bocas se esfregavam uma na outra, degustando o sabor do intenso desejo que eles estavam sentindo. Megan começou a acariciar Tommy por cima da cueca, deliciada com aquele membro enorme que logo, logo estaria dentro dela. Tommy tirou-lhe o sutiã e apertou-lhe os seios fazendo Megan gemer em sua boca. Eles se olharam enquanto as mãos dele desciam pelo corpo dela para tirar-lhe a calcinha; ao alcançá-la a mesma foi rasgada.

— Você tinha mesmo que fazer isso? — Megan pergunta puxando-lhe os cabelos da nuca. — Eu adorava essa calcinha, sabia? — ela murmurou com a boca encostada à dele.

— Você vai adorar isso aqui também. — Tommy tirou-a da mesa e voltou a coloca-la na cama, dessa vez totalmente nua.

Seus lábios foram descendo por todo o corpo dela até chegar a seu sexo. Delicadamente, ele abriu as pernas dela e começou a beijá-la ali, na carne úmida e macia; quente e desejosa.

Megan já estava ha um bom tempo sem fazer sexo, aquelas suaves lambidas em suas dobras já eram capazes de fazê-la gozar. Suas mãos apertavam os lençóis e suas costas arqueavam quando a língua perversa de Tommy fazia uma penetração rasa. Ela mordia os lábios na tentativa de aplacar seus gemidos, mas era em vão, porque gemia feito uma louca. Quando Tommy finalmente abocanhou seu clitóris ela não conseguiu mais se segurar, jogou a cabeça para trás e gozou chamando por Tommy ao sentir um orgasmo maravilhoso invadindo seu corpo, tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos.

Tommy afastou-se por alguns momentos para tirar a cueca e logo voltou a ter Megan em seus braços. Ela ainda sentia os espasmos do orgasmo quando Tommy começou a possuir sua boca, como se quisesse devorá-la viva.

— Eu não ando com camisinhas. Você tem ai? — Tommy pergunta ofegante.

— Não. — ela responde.

Tommy sai de cima de Megan e cai para o lado da cama.

— Então vamos ter que adiar isso aqui. — ele diz olhando para o teto.

— O quê?! – Megan olha pra ele como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. — Nada disso. Agora vamos até o fim. — ela diz montando sobre ele.

— Mas... – Tommy é interrompido.

— Não sou mais nenhuma garotinha, Tommy. Confio em você, e sei que você também confia em mim.

Tommy sorri deixando Megan sem entender o motivo daquele sorriso.

— Do que você está rindo?

— Você achou mesmo que eu desistiria de transar com você por falta de camisinha? — ele perguntou apoiando-se nos cotovelos. — Só estava testando você. Seu desejo é tão grande quanto o meu.

— Ah, é? — Megan empurra o peito dele fazendo-o bater as costas no colchão. — Eu também vou testar uma coisa. — ela diz descendo umas das mãos e agarrando o pênis dele. — Quero ver se você continua bom de cama.

Megan levanta um pouco o quadril para poder ficar na altura do pênis e o guia para dentro dela. Ela geme ao descer sobre o membro dele e ficar totalmente preenchida.

— Megan. — ela gemeu quando Megan encostou as nádegas em suas coxas.

Apoiando suas mãos no peito dele, ela começa a movimentar-se; subindo e descendo. Deslizando fascinantemente naquele membro enorme. Seus cabelos balançam, e os seios os acompanhavam naquela dança em busca de outro orgasmo. Tommy apertava-lhe as coxas e soltava alguns gemidos roucos; estimulando Megan cada vez mais. Até que num gemido alto Megan atingiu o ápice, sendo assim arrebatada por um incrível orgasmo. Cavalgou até que o ultimo tremor cessasse, fazendo assim com que Tommy gozasse logo depois.

Exausta ela caiu sobre o peito dele; sorrindo, saciada até a alma.

— Não sei como consegui ficar tanto tempo sem... — ela respira com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Tommy.

— Sem mim?! — ele diz.

— Não. Sem um bom orgasmo. — ela sorrir.

Tommy a abraça e gira o corpo ficando sobre ela.

— Quando é que você vai admitir que nunca me esqueceu? — ele diz olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

Megan faz um silencio profundo; seus olhos escurecem de repente e ela se ver acuada, quase sem saída.

— Preciso de vinho. — ela diz empurrando Tommy. Ele sorri e sai de dentro e de cima dela, sabia que ela estava fugindo.

— Você vai querer? — ela pergunta ao sair da cama.

— Eu bebo um pouco da sua taça.

Sorrindo, ela deixa o quarto totalmente nua; e Tommy fica maravilhado com a visão daquela bela mulher e seu corpo escultural. Poucos minutos depois ela volta com uma taça em uma das mãos e um pequeno pedaço de queijo na outra. Ela senta na beira da cama e Tommy se aproxima roubando com a boca o pequeno pedaço de queijo.

— Ei! — a deliciosa voz aguda soou nos ouvidos de Tommy. — Não trouxe pra você. — ela diz.

Tommy sorri e a beija. A taça vai parar nas mãos dele sem que ela nem se desse conta; assim como não havia se dado conta de que já estava deitada a mercê dele outra vez. Deixando a taça na mesinha de cabeceira, ele posicionou Megan no centro da cama; afastou-se, voltou a pegar a taça e deu um longo gole na mesma.

— Você também vai beber meu vinho, é isso? — ela pergunta num tom de diversão.

— Não. — Tommy responde. — Vou beber você. — ele diz com uma voz rouca e malignamente sexy.

Ele mergulha dois dedos dentro do vinho e em seguida os leva para a boca de Megan; molhando-lhe os lábios delicadamente. Ela passa a língua provocantemente por eles e degusta o vinho. Tommy repete o gesto e antes que ele afastasse os dedos Megan segurou a mão dele e chupou-os. De semi duro, Tommy foi pra duro como pedra. Sem perder tempo esse derramou um pouco de vinho entre os seios de Megan; ela suspirou com a sensação daquele liquido gelado em sua pele. Tommy foi chupando e lambendo cada gota de vinho, provocando intensos arrepios em Megan. Ele derramou mais vinho; agora sobre a barriga. E enquanto o fazia desaparecer com língua e lábios, ele ia acariciando o sexo dela com os dedos.

O desejo foi aumentando cada vez mais em ambos, até que novamente Tommy ficou dentro de Megan e deu-lhe mais um incrível orgasmo.


End file.
